The present invention concerns a transport and/or storage container with integrated charging function for rechargeable wireless earphones. Furthermore the present invention concerns a rechargeable wireless earphone and a rechargeable transmitter for transmitting audio signals to a rechargeable wireless earphone. Finally the present invention concerns a charging cable for recharging the aforementioned devices.